


Eretria imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Eretria imagines from my tumblrs





	Eretria imagines

You met Eretria when she first came to Cogline’s camp and it didn’t take long for you to start seeing each other.

Back in the privacy of Eretria’s room she was laid spread out on her bed, your head working eagerly between her legs.

You bit harshly into her inner thighs, leaving your mark on her.

You always did enjoy leaving something behind on one another that only the two of you got to see.

“Enough teasing,” she groaned, “just get to it already.”

Eretria was never known for having patience, especially when you had been taking your time to get her worked up and desperate for you.

You ran your tongue through her slit, tasting the wetness that had gathered over the last half hour of you teasing her.

“Y/N,” she moaned out loudly.

“Keep your voice down, you don’t want anyone to catch us do you?” you chuckled before diving back in. 

Gliding your tongue up and down you purposefully avoided her clit just to mess her.

Eretria reached down in attempt to touch her clit but you slapped her hand away.

“No touching yourself, I’m in control,” you grinned making Eretria whine in defeat.

You started drawing patterns with your tongue before finally moving up to flick rapidly over her clit.

Eretria gasped in relief when you sucked her clit into your mouth.

“Yes just like that,” Eretria moaned softly above you.

After sufficiently paying attention to her clit you moved back down to her entrance, pushing your tongue inside her.

“Fuck,” she sighed, her fingers threading into your hair.

You pumped your tongue in and out of her, your nose nudging her clit with each thrust.

“I’m so close,” she moaned.

Speeding up your movements you pumped your tongue faster, hitting the right spot every time.

“Y/N,” she cried as she came, her cum running out onto your tongue.

“You taste so good,” you said playfully as you took a few last licks to help her through the aftershocks.

Climbing up next to her on the bed you threw your arm around her waist and pulled her into your side.

“Give me a few minutes, then I’m so repaying you for that,” she chuckled, kissing you deeply.


End file.
